fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Since you archived my question... It never got answered. Can you read this and tell me if I missed any grammar mistakes? Late Arrival --Thenewguy34 11:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :You did fine. I didn't say anything because I had nothing to say.--Otherarrow 16:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Archetype 1. Any reason for a Murdock sub-archetype? Can't we just add them to Camus? 2. Also, would Siglud qualify as an Oifey, since he also starts out promoted, and, though is outclassed by other units, can hold his own through the rest of the game (until he dies)? --Thenewguy34 22:56, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :1. I felt they didn't have the same "my master right or wrong" thing that Camus and his ilk had, but upon inspection, it seems there is no real difference, and I may be wrong. 2.Siglud is a lord. You have to use him, no matter what. Whether he counts regardless is up to you.--Otherarrow 23:13, February 6, 2012 (UTC) But, would Cellica from FE2 qualifies as a Nyna and Midayle from FE4 qualifies as a Gordin also? 23:39, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cellica is a Lord. Also, Midayle isn't young or inexperienced, and also rides a horse.--Otherarrow 23:41, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Uhh? Eirika is in the Nyna Archetype list and she's a lord also. Archetype page in Nyna section: "Eirika notably has a brother who also survives and is also a lord, but still fits the Archetype." 23:59, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Then remove her. If we counted lords, we'd be adding every lord and then some. Geez.--Otherarrow 00:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Why remove her? I think she still fits. 00:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wouldn't people like Jeorge ( Snipers ex. Klein, Igrene, Louise, and Innes), Caeda ( Non-Lord princesses/princes who are playable ex. Lillina, L'arachel, Joshua) Matthis ( More Balanced cavalier than a Cain and Abel ex. Lowen, Franz) Arron & Samson ( a pair in which you can only get one of ex. Echidna and Bartre, Karel and Harken, Gotoh and Nagi), and Rickard ( a theif/theif promotion after getting the Julian ex. Cath, Astol, Legualt, Jaffar, Renault) be Archetypes? :Jeorge, maybe not, since "prepromoted sniper" is a bit too general. (Not to mention we are currently using Jeorge for "Noble or plot important person in disguise as a commoner") Shiida? Maybe. Might be a bit too general. For instance, 3, 4, and 8 are just full of royalty and would just inflate the list with barely related characters. Arran and Samson? Already there! Rickard seems too much like "Thief who isn't the Julian", and I stated before that I don't really think we should make an archetype solely about characters who don't fit into other archetypes. The Frey (I refuse to call it the Matthis because Matthis is as balanced as a tooth pick) falls into that same category. :EDIT: Thenewguy34 makes a good point too.--Otherarrow 00:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) These are more like lists than archetypes. They don't have any other connections with each other except for one, except for Arran and Samson. --Thenewguy34 00:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Jeorge i didn't know was already used and Arran and Samson were there now but not then. I also agree that the others aren't that reasonable, and that Matthis is as balanced as a toothpick, but now i have reasonable ones. Mercanary group ( ex. Dieck's Mercanaries, Geik's Mercanaries. Greil Mercanaries.) Linde ( A young female mage, kinda the female version of Merric ex. Lillina, Nino, Lute) Rickard ( a more reasonable version) or you could call it Dolph ( someone captive in the story and is sometimes recruitable even when captive ex. Lillina, Tana, Nephenee) are at least a little more reasonable, right? ::I don't like the proposed Linde, which is just "girl mage" or "Merric, but a girl". With the exception of the Greil Mercenaries (depending on how you count Ike), the Mercenary Group seems more like a footnote to the Ogma archetype (which is what it currently is), since the leader and most important member of most of these groups, Ogma, Dieck, Gerik, etc, are Ogmas, and the other members are usually just following the Ogma. I do wonder if "unit who is locked in a cell" is really something we could pull off either. Most of those characters aren't really related aside from being locked up at some point. EDIT:--Otherarrow 00:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :P These are the best ones I came up with Wolf / Sedgar ( anyone who has 1 or moar extreme growth rates ex Karel) Palla ( the oldest pegasus sister, usually the highest level ex Juno, Fiora, Syrene) and there should be one where Ewan, Saul, and Sain would be in but i dont know who The Wolf/Sedgar archetype isn't something I really think we could pull off, since they're not really that similar besides the growth rates. It just looks like a list of units with high growth rates. The Palla one again is again just a list of oldest pegasus, but I've been wondering if we rewired the conditions, if we could get an archetype about that. This next one appears to be talking about all of these "womanizer" units who have sexual lust for women, but I'm not sure if we could actually pull that off as an archetype, as they're not that similar other than personality. P.S.: Ewan is just a child. Cut him some slack. Please put everything else on Talk:Archetype. --Thenewguy34 00:28, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I only added Ewan becuase he said he had a lot of girlfriends the other 2 just try but fail, but i think you have a point plus extreme growth rate = growth over 100% But they don't have anything similar other than one trait. (By the way, Ewan was just bragging to try to impress Ross, I highly doubt that those girls harbor crushes on Ewan). Therefore, these are not archetypes. --I'm trying to run expansion projects, read such content on my profile. 23:04, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Poll When is a new poll being put up?--Thenewguy34 18:27, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Votes for Featured Articles Umm... I got a question? When the rules say for voting with For and Against on under the nomination. Should it be one vote (either For or Against) from one user have to put it in and they cannot vote the other one with a different Opinion in this one: Fire Emblem Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles#Raven. And I see the anon (71.187.189.217) have returned and I can't tell if he doesn't know hes an IP/Unregistered User or probably didn't understand the rules. "For each vote under a nomination, be sure to put either For, if you second the nomination, or Against, if you oppose the nomination, at the beginning of your vote! The Total will be calculated as Votes For subtracted by Votes Against." 02:39, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :I do think that if someone disagrees with a nomination, they have the right to say so even if they voted for something else. If someone nominates a subpar article after you nominated a good article, would it be fair that you would be unable to dispute the other nomination because you already voted for? One vote for is to stop people from nominating or voting for multiple articles, which would just be problematic.--Otherarrow 04:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I created a new poll for the main page! Which game do you want released overseas the most? *Fire Emblem: Gaiden FE2 (with Alm and Celica or however you spell her name) *Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu (FE4, with Siglud and Celice) *Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 (FE5, with Leaf as the main character) *Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi (FE6, with Roy) *Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~(FE12- Marth's 2nd story) *Fire Emblem: Kakusei (FE13, the upcoming game with Krom and the holy kingdom of Iris) Since the current poll has been around for so long. Should we put it up?--Thenewguy34 13:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Policy I might ask you to block me for a period of the time (preferably 7 days, or even a month) in the next couple of months. This is to enforce me punishing myself for dumb acts in real life. I'm not asking yet, I'm just letting you know.--Thenewguy34 01:07, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Seal of Approval I need your seal of approval so I know you are going to do this at my request. All you need to know is that I'm punishing. Yes, I am indeed sane. --Thenewguy34 22:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Why do I need to block you again? I think at most, your only wrong doing is being a tad bit too harsh on newer users. And even that isn't enough to be punishable. You say you did something in real life, but that is none of my business and I don't see how that would affect you editing here.--Otherarrow 23:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Foobar What is with all of this stuff? All I see is or since the wikia community was shut down an hour ago, where all I saw was the word "foobar". Do you know why, or would I be better to take this question to community central? --Thenewguy34 12:25, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Update Never mind. It just got fixed. But what was that all about?--Thenewguy34 12:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know. It looked to me like vandalism.--Otherarrow 13:31, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Permission for Admin Rights? Community Central:Adoption requests#Fire Emblem Wikia Brandon Rhea said I maybe have to ask you about for getting admin rights for this wiki and I wanted to help out for getting ride of some of unnecassery pages for housekeeping, deleting Spam, and delete Vandalism, and plus block any user who done horrible on the wiki. Is that ok? 01:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure why you want admin rights. It's not like there is too much for me to handle or anything. Also, you going and begging the higher ups for admin rights behind my back isn't getting you any points in my book. I'm starting to not trust you enough for admin rights really. Isn't this the second time you've tried to beg someone into giving them to you? If the time comes when we need another admin, I will be sure to let everyone know.--Otherarrow 02:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I am not actually begging, I wanted to help out the wiki, I get confused sometimes. I'll message to the Community Central about it to make sure. 02:15, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I appreciate your enthusiasm to help out, but trying to ask for rollback or admin rights isn't the way to get those things. (unless it's a case where the Wiki's admins are inactive, and an admin is needed, but that is a different story) It gives off the impression that you want those things because you think you will have more "power" over the wiki, which I hope is not your motivation. Continue editing as you have been doing, you are doing a fine job after all, and when the time comes for another moderator or such, I will be sure to consider you. Don't worry about it.--Otherarrow 02:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Being an admin is not for everyone. This is my opinion, but I've seen your edits and I think you're a little far off from being viable. But that doesn't mean I'm any better. I'm not fit to be admin either; yhe whole reason I'm admin of the http://chemistry.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Chemistry Wiki is because I'm watching over the ghost town (and I also know about the subject, which was why I chose chemistry). Everyone wants admin rights but doesn't realize how much work it can be, even if being admin of this wiki is easier than some like the more active wikis like Skyrim or Community Central.--Thenewguy34 11:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) 67.78.13.210 (He hasn't created a profile, which is why the wikia says the page doesn't exist) He keeps vandalizing (removing all content) from pages, and then he undoes his revisions. Personally, I find it annoying. Is this viable enough for him to be blocked?--Thenewguy34 20:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm. The fact that he is undoing his own vandalism seems strange. If he starts back up again, I'll block him. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow 20:41, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Read post Template Talk:Needimage --Thenewguy34 00:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Needquote Template Why was that template deleted? I was going to put up one when I found that the template was deleted a couple of months ago. --Thenewguy34 20:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Because pages don't actually need quotes. While quotes are nice, it's not an actual requirement, and not having a quote isn't as much of a problem as not having a image. Not to mention, the template was barely used and was unnecessarily huge.--Otherarrow 21:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :EDIT:I mean "top of the page" quotes, which is what the original template was made for. The sections with death, final chapter, and recruitment quotes are all good, and I recommend them. But they are still not as pressing, at least to me, as not having a image, so if you do want a new "need quotes", I wouldn't have it be as large as the needs image one. The last thing we need is someone to make a new character page, slap both templates on, and have the templates take up the majority of the page length. Some of the smaller pages are barely cutting it with the size of the need image one.--Otherarrow 21:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Top Content That thing on the navigation bar? It doesn't link to anything. Are we using it, or is it there for show? --Thenewguy34 23:17, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what you are talking about. Whatever it is doesn't show up in Monobook, the skin that I use and recommend to everyone. I guess it is there for show?--Otherarrow 23:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm talking about the New Wikia Look. Switch to that and you'll know what I'm talking about. --Thenewguy34 23:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that doesn't do anything and I have no clue where it came from. I'd just ignore it.--Otherarrow 00:32, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Definitions Can you explain to me what the two definitions are, wiki-wise: *Banskipping *Housekeeping --Thenewguy34 10:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Banskipping is exactly what it sounds like: Someone skipping being blocked somehow and editing (usually vandalizing) again. Housekeeping is just things like deleting pages marked for deletion, double redirects, and the like. Why do you need to know?--Otherarrow 12:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Just wondering. --Thenewguy34 11:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) 184.47.49.116 This IP has been bugging me ever since I reported him for vandalizing pikmin.wikia.com. If he continues to bug me on this site, can you please block him? I personally do not like it when people troll or start edit wars. --Thenewguy34 22:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I already blocked him for vandalism.--Otherarrow 22:38, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New Template Adding to this Wiki I did create a template for Main Space Talk Pages and I wanted to make some reminders about the talk page by using Sigs, also make a note for incase if there anything that doesn't looks like belong in talk pages and belong to forums, and add about No Necropoisting, just incase. So what do you think? User:King Marth 64/Sandbox/Template:Talk 02:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure that posting that template on all the talk pages would be something we could actually be able to do, and personally, I think it'd look a bit odd. I guess I could see a "not a forum" template that is posted on offending user's talk pages reminding them of talk page policy, but the people who'd need that would probably just ignore it anyway. Sorry.--Otherarrow 02:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I got that idea from here from an another wiki and they posted it in Main Space Talk pages, so I just showing just incase and I am not talking about User Talkpages, I am talking about putting on Article Talkpages. I see a bunch of comments in Talkpages didn't have a Sig which some of them are monies and few are registered users and I am not sure if they saw the Talkpage note ("This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button"). 02:58, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I know you meant putting it on article talk pages. That's the problem. You know how many article talk pages there are? Potentially as many as there are articles. Do you want to be the one who goes to every single talk page just pasting that thing? Probably not. Also, again, this is just me, but I think having a big template on the top of a talk page that isn't a user page is kinda strange looking. And like you said, they already ignore/don't see the thing that is on the note, so how would they be able to see something that only shows up as code during editing? One more thing, a reminder, just because another wiki is doing something doesn't mean we have to do it, and vice versa. We are all special little snow flakes, with different communities and such.--Otherarrow 03:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I did checked someone did reminded to other users to use sig. 1, 2, and 3. And I did marked a lot of Talk pages and Forums with the Unsigned Template. 03:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) We already have a polivies page, this template is unnecessary. Also, this template is rather large, which was the reason Otherarrow deleted the first Template: Needquote template to begin with. So I wouldn't complain about it. --Thenewguy34 10:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) April Fools Joke for Homepage I got a question, what april fools joke are you going to make this year for the homepage since you did the This Guy Wiki last year? I got an idea of a new one: Dragons Wiki, Swordsman Wiki, or Ira Wiki 07:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :I wasn't planning on doing on. Last Year was pretty much spur of the moment, and I don't feel up to doing it again. So sorry, but no.--Otherarrow 07:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. 07:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Do something ridiculous. I once thought of ringing my neighbor's doorbell at 5:00 a.m. and saying, "April Fools!" --Thenewguy34 14:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC) New Trailer THERE IS A NEW TRAILER!!!!! As I am not a tech wizard, I do not know how to put it onto the site though. In the trailer, It has stuff about marriage and the duel fights. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. 11:15, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, still have the same signiture) :I've seen it!--Otherarrow 14:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me where to find it? To put it on the site, use Information that comes after the phrase "Context="-- Thenewguy34 14:47, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Merging Axe Knight Someone removed the merge template because it hadn't been merged at that point. If you want to merge it, then do so. --Thenewguy34 16:44, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :You mean Axe Paladin and Great Knight, right? You think I should do it? OK then.--Otherarrow 16:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Mist Somebody uploaded two images into her gallery that are similar to an image already there. These two images need to be deleted. --Thenewguy34 10:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I removed them from the pages they were present on, so I'll tell you them here. They are: #'File:1 076.png' #'File:1 079.png' --Thenewguy34 10:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) hi otherarrow it`s me naglfar94 im sorry i did not know that the image`s went in a certain order im new here im new period to updating wiki`s so im not sure how to work everything.but if you can help me that would be great i became a member to add more info,image`s,quotes and stats and to fix the stubs.but im glad to see you are helping im just new here but all thoes image`s i added helped right? 00:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC)naglfar94 :Nah, it's OK. Sorry if I snapped at you without knowing it. The images did help, I did notice that we didn't really have much from The Complete and limited from Treasure. However, a few of the Treasure ones I had to delete, because they were images we already had, just not together (for example, we had the Treasure image of Radney, and of Roddlevan, so we don't need the Treasure scan of the same arts for them, but together. If that makes sense). If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.--Otherarrow 02:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Double Spacing Sentences How come, when I double space to separate sentences (this is how formal writing is typed), it only double spaces in the coding when I publish it? I can double space every sentence in an article, but when I publish it, such change only applies to the coding; it still looks one-spaced. --Thenewguy34 10:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly? I am not sure. Don't worry about it?--Otherarrow 13:43, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Template Should we create a featured article template so we can keep track of which articles have been featured? After all, other wikias do it, and it's pretty annoying to have to look in the history of the main page every time. --Thenewguy34 15:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to do that though. We keep a list of who wins each time. As for a template, what do you mean, like a archive template, or a big template we paste on the articles or something?--Otherarrow 15:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) You can see what I'm thinking of here. If you think it should look different, just say so on the talk page. --Thenewguy34 15:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see anything.--Otherarrow 15:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I removed it, but here it is if you want to see it: :Yeah, I would probably like any sort of Featured Article template, if we must have one, to be non-intrusive, kinda like how the Final Fantasy Wiki just has a crystal in the corner? Thanks anyway.--Otherarrow 00:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man i'm hopefully back for a while, just been a very busy year (or two?). I don't think much has changed so I was just going to ease myself back into remembering the categories and the wiki code stuff, but it's already flooding back to me, so I think I should be fine. :) I'll give you a buzz if I have any questions though. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:35, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Fan works Why did you delete the page Fire Emblem Photo Projects? :Because this wiki is not the place for fan made projects. Sorry.--Otherarrow 00:29, April 15, 2012 (UTC) "Golem" Page Could you do something about the "Golem" page? The author just put "Golems are something TRS related," or something to that effect, and put a Stub tag on it. Really?--Aivass Remurias 20:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) What do I know about TRS? I just created the page so someone else could add to it. I never played TRS, just the localized Fire Emblem games. I just created the page so someone else could expand it.--Thenewguy34 00:15, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Black Dragon Laguz Rollback I noticed about a year ago that Black Dragon Laguz's account was hacked, yet that that account still has Rollback I believe. It might not be a great idea to leave Rollback on a compromised account. On a similar note (and I hate asking, I really do), I was wondering if I might be able to have Rollback. It is totally not my style to ask, but I figured you would not know whether I was interested or not otherwise. Honestly, I haven't seen it being granted any other way, either. I'm just interested in helping keep article vandals at bay and protecting the work that myself and others have already done.--Aivass Remurias 12:58, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, you didn't have rollback already? I'd give it to you, but I feel kinda awkward about doing so now that you've asked. Other users have asked, and I've said no. They might get mad or something.--Otherarrow 16:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Haha, well, like I said, other than asking I don't really see how it would happen any other way, especially if you thought I had it this whole time...I really don't see it as much of a big deal as far as status or anything, just an additional function. Actually I kind of doubt those other users would be justified in getting mad, since it really should be based on dedication to the wiki in terms of frequent, substantial edits and wanting to keep vandals away. I don't know whether to laugh or cry at this...kind of a funny situation...haha...hmm...okay, I'm going to go cry now...maybe I will ask again in the future?--Aivass Remurias 16:42, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, don't worry about it. I decided to give you rollback after all. Your talk about it being "just an additional function" kinda convinced me to not sweat it, and like I said, I thought you already had it anyway. Sorry for any trouble. Congrats.--Otherarrow 16:46, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, I definitely don't want to be guilty of not at least saying thank you, so thanks! =) I'm going to go to Wikia Central and read up on the new functions and their use. I hope I can be helpful. I guess I'll fix the Usernav template to reflect this recent shakedown, unless you want to yourself.--Aivass Remurias 17:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I keep forgetting we have that thing. I think it is super out of date anyway.--Otherarrow 17:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah. I've found it to be very helpful in the past. I thought it was useful for having all the major contributors in one place. I actually just saw it, it didn't seem to be too far off, unless I'm wrong. Would you mind taking a quick look at it?--Aivass Remurias 17:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think the non-mod users could use an update, but I am not sure who'd go on there or not. Sorry. Like I said, I keep forgetting we even have this thing.--Otherarrow 17:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Quote from Manga adaption about Miloah He did have a quote in the manga adaption of FE1 in the flashback, but I couldn't understand it since the scan on Volume 10 is not in English (the scan of Vol. 10 - 12 was in Japanese from SF.net). And plus, I didn't have enough room on the summary to add that part, sorry. 21:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but he doesn't appear in the game itself, and having that quote template might imply that he was. I think that if they don't actually appear in the game and are just mentioned, a quote isn't needed as much. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow 22:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well actually, I do think there was other game canon characters that did appeared in the other manga adaptions that did have quotes such as Kurth, Ring, and Cigyun in the Seisen no Keifu (Mitsuki Oosawa manga) that they did appeared instead of making cameos or being mentioned. 22:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure what you are actually saying here. I am not saying that you can't add a quote, more that since they don't appear in the game itself, they don't need a quote.--Otherarrow 22:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) So? If it just adding a quote from an manga adoption if they don't have one in a game, should I put it like this: So that it won't get them confused? 22:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. That's fine.--Otherarrow 22:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate/Superseded Files Recently, we have come into possession of a lot of these. I think they should all be found in Category:Pages proposed for deletion.--Aivass Remurias 04:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC)